Santa Claus is Coming to Town
by drarrelie
Summary: Teddy knows exactly what to wish for when Uncle Harry takes him to meet Santa Claus. Now he's just hoping Santa will be able to deliver. — EWE, Kid Fic, POV Teddy Lupin, Visiting Santa Claus, Christmas Fluff, Drarry endgame
1. TRACK1 - Santa Claus is Coming to Town

Teddy knows exactly what to wish for when Uncle Harry takes him to meet Santa Claus. Now he's just hoping Santa will be able to come through.

Inspired by _Santa Claus is coming_ by Tumblr harrypotterfanfictionwriter

Author's notes:

I had told myself not to write anything more this year, to allow myself time to outline my upcoming WIP and indulge in some well-deserved reading of my favourite Christmas fics.

But then, this little cutie popped up in my Tumblr feed and my fingers started to itch. _ harrypotterfanfictionwriter_, thank you for letting me borrow your Wireless story and re-vamp it into my own little Christmas fic.

I dedicate this fic to my amazing betas, the people who this year — with their encouragement, support and love — have helped this avid Drarry reader turn into a proud Drarry writer. None of the fics I've posted during the year would've ever felt confident enough to venture online if it weren't for the three of them. _SighNoMore_, _LapindelaLune _and _BrandonStrayne_, thank you for always being there for me, cheering me on and believing in me — I love you to bits

Thank you _#TheRebels_ for being there when I needed someone to bounce ideas off with, and _Drarry_Queen_ and _Aylaar_ for the betaing and Brit-picking. I have only myself to blame for any remaining mistakes.

English is not my native language so please be kind if you find any errors I've missed. That said, I'll appreciate any feedback you're willing to give me — follows, favs and reviews are my primary life sources.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to — and are reverently borrowed from — JKR and associated publishers.

* * *

— ¤ O - Santa Claus is Coming to Town - O ¤ —

Teddy had been looking forward to this day for ages. Literally ages. Well… at least since last weekend, when Uncle Harry had first promised to take him, so maybe not ages… But it did feel like it, though. He'd even counted down the days on the calendar grandma 'Dromeda kept on her fridge; crossing out one day each evening at bedtime — until this morning, when he'd woken up and it was finally — _finally_ — Saturday.

Grandma must've found a way to stop time or something, 'cause Uncle Harry had said he'd come by to pick him up at half eleven and still there must've been at least fifteen hours after breakfast when his godfather finally stepped out of the fireplace.

"Uncle Harry!"

"Hi there, Teddy," Harry chuckled, almost toppling over from the impact of an impatient five-year-old attacking him with outstretched arms just as he squatted down to greet him. "Are you ready to go have lunch?"

_Lunch? Sure, but__…_ "…and visit Santa?"

Harry grinned and ruffled Teddy's unruly shock of hair. "Yeah, absolutely, cutie cub. I promised you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Teddy nodded enthusiastically, then frowned. "But will he still be there? You're so late, maybe he's gone home already?"

"No, I'm sure he'll wait for us to get there." Harry stood and looked around the sitting room. "Still no Christmas Tree, eh?"

"No," Teddy pouted, "grandma says there won't be any this year since she'll be in France."

Grandma was going with Cousin Draco to visit Great-Aunt Cissa over the holidays and the initial plan had been for Teddy to come with them too. When he'd realised that would leave his godfather all alone on Christmas, though, Teddy had insisted on staying in London with him.

"Yeah, that's right," Uncle Harry said, "but you'll be staying with me, won't you?" Teddy nodded thoughtfully. "And you know what? I already have the perfect Christmas Tree standing in the corner by the telly."

Teddy perked up at the thought. "With fairy lights?"

"Yeah, darling, with fairy lights. And tinsel, and baubles and—"

"—and those garlands we made last time?"

"Yeah, those too," Harry laughed. "Now, where's your grandma?"

"Dunno," Teddy said slowly, trying to remember where he'd last seen her. _Maybe upstairs?_ "Grandma?" he yelled, "Grandma? Uncle Harry's here!"

"Shhh, Teddy," Harry reproved, "remember what we've said about shouting?"

Teddy stilled and looked up at his godfather. The black-haired man was staring back at him, with furrowed brows and hands on his hips, trying his best to look all serious and disapproving. Teddy could see the amused affection in those bright green eyes, though, could see the slight twitch at the corners of his mouth, and quickly played along.

Putting on his most regretful face — you know, the one with those large puppy dog eyes that no grownup had ever been able to resist — Teddy murmured, "That I shouldn't do it?"

"That's right," Harry winked and turned around just in time to greet grandma as she came down the stairs.

"Hello Harry, my dear. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, thank you," Uncle Harry said and wrapped her in a big hug.

They started talking about grandma's trip. And packing. And the weather. And— a bunch of other stuff that wasn't important in the least; especially not right now, when Santa was already expecting them. Teddy prodded Harry's side with a finger, trying to gain his attention, but this just resulted in Harry laying a placating hand on Teddy's shoulder.

_Blah blah blah_… They didn't even stop their incessant rambling to look down at him.

Teddy sighed and tried again, this time tugging on the hem of Harry's black woollen coat.

"Uncle Harry?"

_Blah blah blah_…

"Uncle Harry…?"

"…tell me if there's anything… Hey, easy there, Teddy, what do you—"

"We need to go, or we'll miss him!" Teddy said. _Why must grownups always be so hopeless?_ "You can talk later…"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry," Harry grinned, flicking his gaze at grandma who gave him a furtive smile. Teddy didn't understand why grownups always seemed to think he didn't notice stuff like that, and if it weren't for their very important meeting with Santa, maybe he'd have time to ask them about it, but—

"Teddy," grandma said, "why don't you go put on your new boots? You can do that by yourself now, can't you dear?"

"You can?" Harry exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, I can," Teddy preened and straightened up.

He was almost as long as his uncle now. Almost. Well… If he stretched his arm, he could almost reach high enough to touch Harry's shoulder. He didn't even have to stand on his tiptoes anymore.

"Then, why don't you show me? Go put them on and I'll be there in a sec to help you with the coat, okay?"

"Okay—" Teddy grinned, already rushing towards the hall, "—but hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry laughed; as if he weren't at all worried about missing Santa.

_Grownups are so strange sometimes._

Grandma had gotten Teddy a brand-new pair of boots this year since his feet had grown so much over the summer the old black ones didn't fit him anymore. These new ones were a light brown leather, kinda like the same colour as gravy, and they had all this white fluffy stuff on the inside to keep his feet perfectly warm no matter what.

They were a little tricky to put on, though, since you had to make sure the zip didn't catch in the trousers, but Teddy knew exactly how to do it by now — he'd been practising — and today it didn't take him long at all. At least not compared to that 'sec' it took his uncle to finish talking to grandma. When Harry finally came to help him fetch his coat from its hanger, Teddy was already wearing his boots and his matched set of scarf, hat and mittens. Aunt Molly had knitted them for him. She'd even let him choose the colours of the stripes; green for grandma and red for Uncle Harry — his two favourite people in the world.

"So, have you decided what you wanna ask Santa for?" Harry said as he knelt in front of Teddy to button up his coat. Teddy could've easily done it himself if it weren't for the mittens.

"Yup!" he said, nodding hard enough to almost make his hat fall off. He reached up with both hands to replace it on his head as he continued. "A broom and the new Magical Creatures book."

"Perfect," Harry said, standing up and offering his hand, "then, guess what?"

"What?" Teddy said, looking up at his godfather expectantly.

"Well, Teddy… I think you're ready to go see Santa Claus."


	2. TRACK2 - Zat You, Santa Claus?

Teddy steered their way through the throng of people, trying to find out where to—

_Mmm__… what…?_

_No._

Not even the enticing scent of candyfloss wafting out from the entrance to Uncle George's joke shop was able to distract Teddy from his goal today. Uncle Harry had said Santa would be waiting for them in the Main Square, right next to the big Christmas Tree, so… If he could just catch sight of that big star fixed to its treetop somewhere, he'd know precisely where to go.

Usually, Teddy didn't mind being a five-year-old — in fact, he rather liked it — but he had to admit there were times when it had its disadvantages. Like now for example, when all these grownups were towering over him in every direction, so wrapped up in conversation between each other they didn't even bother noticing anyone shorter than themselves. Not even when their bags and packages — _Ow!_ — bumped into Teddy's arms or shoulders. Not even when Teddy said _Excuse me, ma__'am_ or _Sorry, sir_, just as Grandma had taught him to.

But Teddy wasn't surprised in the least — of course, Diagon Alley would be jam-packed with people today if Santa was visiting. Every witch and wizard in the country were probably here to see him, just like Teddy and his godfather. Now, if only—

_There!_ Shining bright like a lighthouse in a pitch-black stormy night; the star!

"Look, Uncle Harry," Teddy exclaimed, tugging his uncle's hand and pointing at the golden star at the top of the enormous Christmas Tree in the distance, "There's the tree!"

"Yeah," Harry grinned, "well-spotted, Teddy."

"Well, come on then," Teddy urged, "we have to hurry, or we'll miss him!"

Teddy started dragging Harry by the hand, manoeuvring them through the crowd towards the Christmas Tree.

_Why must grownups always walk so slowly? Why can__'t they just run or sprint or skip like normal people?_

"Hey, take it easy," Harry chuckled, trying to slow him down, apologising left, right and centre to people who were too preoccupied with their ridiculous grownup stuff to avoid getting in their way. "We're almost there, cutie cub. I'm sure Santa will have time for everyone."

As if Uncle Harry had any influence over Santa's schedule! Teddy was just about to turn around and contradict him when—

_There, just to the left of the tree__… a glimpse of bright Christmas-y red… Could it be…? Yes! A Santa hat!_

Teddy lengthened his strides and moved forward, even more excited now he'd finally caught sight of the man of the hour. A left turn by that blue cloak, a sharp right around those black robes; closer and closer, until— The crowd suddenly seemed to part, and Teddy nearly gasped as Santa Claus came in full view.

He looked just like Teddy'd imagined; big and jolly, with a long white beard and dressed up in his finest Santa clothes. A little girl sat giggling on his knee, her eyes sparkling with mirth from something Santa'd just said, and around the two, several house-elves dressed in white-trimmed green suits and dresses were handing out candy canes and chocolate frogs to the children waiting patiently for their turn. Without thinking, Teddy let go of Uncle Harry's hand and ran to take his place in the queue.

From here, Teddy could see that Santa's chair was placed on some kind of raised podium, an elevated wooden floor bigger than grandma's kitchen and high enough to reach up to Teddy's waist, its height making it possible for Santa to be seen from a distance even while sitting down. A low railing ran around its sides, preventing children from climbing the podium just as much as falling down from it.

From the looks of it, the only way up was via a set of steps on the left, the comings and goings over there seemingly supervised by a cheerful elf in a pretty red dress. The long queue of children and parents went all the way along the front, from those steps to where Teddy now stood, close to the other end of the podium.

"Edward Remus Lupin!"

Uncle Harry's voice was stern behind him. Teddy turned around and looked up at his godfather, meeting his serious frown with wide eyes. There was no merriment in those bright green eyes this time, only disapproval, and Teddy squirmed as he realised what he'd done wrong even before Harry said, "We do not just run away without permission."

Teddy shook his head. "No, Uncle Harry. I'm sorry, but…"

"No buts, Teddy," Harry said in a clipped tone, his demeanour and voice softening a second later when he squatted down in front of Teddy. "Listen, I know you're excited to meet Santa, darling, but this is serious. I don't want to lose you."

"Yeah, I know," Teddy murmured, biting his lower lip and fiddling with the fringe of his scarf. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, cutie cub, just as long as you try not to do it again."

Teddy nodded, looking up from his hands, tangled in long strands of green yarn, to meet his godfather's eyes.

"Good. Now, do you remember what you had planned to ask Santa for?"

"Yeah," Teddy grinned, turning his gaze back to the bearded man in the red suit up on that podium. "Yeah, I do."

"Good," Harry said and stood up beside him, placing a gentle hand on Teddy's shoulder.

Usually, Teddy wasn't the kind of child to run away, especially not in big crowds like this. Getting lost and becoming separated from his family was one of his greatest fears, and he couldn't even remember the last time he'd let go of Harry's or grandma's hands when they were in town. The fact that he had this time, despite the many people on the move all around them, was a true testament to the significance of the occasion.

The girl sitting on Santa's lap hopped down, making her way to the steps leading down from the podium as the next one in line, a dark-haired boy about the same age as Teddy, all but jumped in his place while he waited for the elf in charge to let him approach the legendary man. Teddy didn't pay the children much attention, merely acknowledged them as he kept his eyes on Santa, his heart missing a beat as the old man looked out over the crowd and landed his eyes directly on him.

Peering over the rim of his half-moon spectacles, Santa shot him a mischievous smirk and winked. At him. Not at any of the other boys and girls, but at him. Teddy smiled and gave the man a quick little wave, feeling his cheeks heat with excitement even as the old man looked away to greet the dark-haired boy and lift him up to sit on his knee.

There weren't really many things in life that Teddy didn't enjoy — he was quite an easy child to please in that regard — but queueing? Standing still and just waiting patiently? Teddy did not do patient. Especially not when he was excited about something.

You know that feeling when your body is so thrilled it just has to keep on moving, one way or the other, or you might burst into pieces? That's how Teddy felt when he was standing there, awaiting his turn with the Almighty Santa. But even as much as it felt like his every limb was itching to stretch and run and jump and climb, Teddy kept still; not daring to risk upsetting Uncle Harry and being forced to abandon his place in the queue and go home.

Slowly but surely, the queue snaked its way towards the steps leading up on the podium. A smartly dressed elf came by, offering Teddy a candy cane which he, after his godfather's permission, gratefully accepted with a polite _Thank you_. Inexplicably, Uncle Harry turned down the same offer a moment later when it was extended to him.

There were plenty of conversations going on around them; both on Teddy's level, among the waiting children; and a couple of feet higher up, where the grownups exchanged nonsensical pleasantries. Teddy didn't take much notice of any of it, wrapped up as he was by the sight of the friendly old man in the bright red suit and the enormous Christmas Tree towering up behind him. From where he stood, only a few yards from its base, it looked like it reached all the way to heaven; the star at the top nearly invisible for all the sparkling fairy lights and glittering tinsel adorning its wide green branches. There were baubles too, and silver bells, and many other wondrous ornaments in all colours of the rainbow; snowflakes and birds and small Quidditch players, animals and flowers and brooms and flags. There were candy canes, small gingerbread houses and presents with colourful wrappings and elaborate bows. It was all so amazing, and—

"Teddy?" Uncle Harry's voice, accompanied by a gentle squeeze of his shoulder, brought him back to reality. "You're next, cutie cub."

"I am?"

Teddy, who'd looked up to meet his godfather's eyes, promptly turned around to find that they were indeed standing right next to the steps now. The only ones between him and the podium were the elf in charge and a woman in plum-coloured robes who appeared to be the mother of the blond freckled boy currently sitting on Santa's lap.

"Do you want me to come with you or—?

"No," Teddy said, thinking of that little girl a few minutes ago who had been too scared to approach Santa on her own and had had to be escorted up there by her older sister. "I'm a big brave boy, I can go myself."

"Of course, you can," Harry chuckled, "but I'm here if you change your mind, alright?"

"I know, Uncle Harry," Teddy said, giving him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Teddy knew Uncle Harry didn't like to be left alone in big crowds like this, not only because he always worried so much about them being separated, but also… Well, Teddy knew his godfather was famous, and that strangers always wanted to come up to him; to talk to him, or to touch him, or — for some inexplicable reason — to write his name on a photo or some random piece of parchment. (Grownups really are strange, aren't they?) Teddy also knew his godfather didn't much like it whenever stuff like that happened, and that they usually kept their distance as long as Teddy was with him.

"Welcome to Santa Claus' Corner!"

Startled, Teddy turned to look at the cheerful elf who was standing on the steps of the podium.

"What is being your name, young sir?"

Teddy cleared his throat and straightened up, suddenly reminded of the importance of the moment.

"I'm Edward Remus Lupin, miss," he said, bowing politely.

Grandma always said to look at the people you're talking to, preferably in the eye, but there was no way Teddy would be able to manage that right now, no matter how sweet and charming this elf was. Instead, his gaze was firmly trained on Santa who just leaned back in his chair after helping the blond boy down from his lap.

"Welcome, Edward, I'm being Bimsy," the elf said while Teddy watched the boy being escorted back to the steps by another elf in a smart green suit, "and this is Tomsy. Tomsy, this is being young sir Edward."

"Welcome mister Edward, sir," Tomsy said, nodding at Teddy.

"Thank you," Teddy said warily, feeling a little out of sorts from being addressed with his formal given name. He glanced up at Uncle Harry, who just smiled back at him and gave his shoulder another squeeze with his big warm hand.

"Tomsy is to take young sir Edward to meet Master Santa Claus."

The elf barely gave himself time to inhale after his words, promptly turning on his heel and climbing the steps in a rush, leaving Teddy behind on the ground. Teddy blinked twice, not really sure what to do until his godfather patted him on the back and urged him to follow the elf up on the podium.

Teddy made it up the steps and over to the big armchair without tripping, and he had no idea how. It usually didn't help how careful he was, Teddy had always been a rather clumsy boy — just as his mother, according to Uncle Harry — but today he managed to stay on his feet long enough not to make a fool of himself on his way to greet—

"Merry Christmas, my boy," Santa said, his voice warm and deep.

"Merry Christmas, sir."

Teddy bowed deeply with the back of one hand fixed to the small of his back, just like grandma had taught him.

"This is Edward Remus Lupin," Tomsy said.

"Yes, I know," Santa chuckled.

At his words, Teddy rose from his bow fast enough to almost feel dizzy.

"You do?" he said, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, I do," Santa said with a wink. "Now, come here, Teddy, don't be afraid — there you go…"

And just like that, Teddy had been lifted to sit on Santa's lap; close enough to see all the merry wrinkles spreading from the corners of his eyes like the rays of the sun. Teddy wasn't really used to meeting strangers, especially not without grandma or Uncle Harry close by, not to mention sitting on one's lap, even if it was Santa—

He flicked a quick glance back to Uncle Harry who stood over by the steps with his hands deep in the pockets of his coat. Harry smiled back at him, nodding encouragingly, and Teddy instantly felt a little better.

"So, young man, have you been good this year?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Santa smiled. "Alright, then. What would you like for Christmas?"

"A broom," Teddy said hopefully, quickly adding, "if it's not too much trouble, sir — and the new Magical Creatures book."

Santa hummed, his bright silver eyes leaving Teddy for a moment to look at something in the distance. Teddy didn't bother following his gaze to see what had drawn his attention, pondering instead how far those half-moon glasses could slide from the bridge of Santa's nose before they fell off. They were already halfway on their way to the pointy tip.

"Well…" Santa said, "I'm sure that can be arranged. Is there anything else you wish for?"

"Um…" Teddy hadn't thought of anything else, really, but as he sat there on Santa's lap, a thought suddenly struck him. "Yeah, there is another thing also… But, it's not for me…"

"Oh, how refreshing… A kid who thinks to wish for something for someone else. So, tell me, who's it for?"

"It's for Uncle Harry… He's my godfather and he's the best!"

"Oh really?" Santa smirked, "Is that him?"

Santa nodded over to where Uncle Harry stood, still with his hands in his pockets next to the elf in the red dress, Bimsy.

"Yeah, that's him," Teddy said grinning and gave his godfather a wave.

Harry looked a little confused at first but took out one of his hands from his pockets to wave back at them.

"Well," Santa said when Teddy had turn back to their conversation, "your Uncle Harry seems like a nice enough fellow who'd deserve to get a good gift for Christmas. What do you think I should get him?"

"A boyfriend," Teddy said, his broad smile fading a little as Santa seemed to be choking on his breath.

"A b-boyfriend?" the bearded man stammered between coughs.

"Yeah, a really nice boyfriend," Teddy said, decidedly. "Someone who'll love him just as much as he loves me, maybe more."

Uncle Harry was living all alone and many were the times Teddy had wished there was someone there to take care of him when Teddy couldn't be there himself. If it weren't for grandma, Teddy would've probably moved in with his godfather already a long time ago. Actually, Teddy had secretly thought of asking Cousin Draco to move in with him — he was also living alone, and they seemed to like each other well enough — but he hadn't gotten to it just yet. But maybe if Santa could—

"Er… That's not really something I usually—"

"No, I guess not…" Teddy sighed, not really surprised, but a little disappointed, nonetheless.

"I mean, think about it, Teddy… How would I even wrap it?"

"I don…"

Teddy tried to imagine how a present like that would look — tried to imagine Cousin Draco wrapped up as a present and put under the Christmas Tree — and it didn't take more than a second before they were both giggling at the thought.

"Alright," Santa said as they'd managed to calm down somewhat, "I'll see what I can do, my boy. I can't promise you anything, but I'll do my best, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy said, "Thanks, Santa."

"You're most welcome, Teddy," Santa said, lifting Teddy back down to the ground. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Teddy grinned and gave Santa Claus a little wave before following Tomsy back to where Uncle Harry was waiting for him.

"Was it fun, meeting Santa?" Uncle Harry asked as he lifted Teddy from the edge of the podium and wrapped him into a tight hug.

"Yeah," Teddy said, curling up in his godfather's embrace. "Thank you for taking me, Uncle Harry."

"But of course, cutie cub. Anything for you," Harry said, tightening his hug for a moment before drawing back far enough to look Teddy in the eye. "But, why did you both turn and wave? Did you two talk about me?"

"Yeah," Teddy grinned, "he wanted to know who you were."

"He did?" Uncle Harry said, arching one of his dark bushy eyebrows towards his unruly hair.

"Yeah, and I asked him for a boyfriend for you."

"You… W-what…?" Uncle Harry sputtered, in much the same way as Santa had done only minutes before.

"I asked him for a boyfriend for you," Teddy repeated, not really understanding why that'd be such a strange thing to do. "Can we have that ice cream now?"

"Y-yeah," Harry said, a little faint, "Yeah… Let's go have some ice cream."


	3. TRACK3 - Here Comes Santa Claus

It was already late o'clock on Christmas Day when he knocked on the door. Teddy was just coming back downstairs after changing into his pyjamas; on his way to the kitchen, where Uncle Harry was currently preparing them some hot chocolate.

Usually, this time of day, Teddy was already sound asleep. But since they just got home from all the hustle and bustle of the Burrow, he and Uncle Harry had agreed on some wind-down time before going to bed. Teddy knew he should be tired, but somehow, he wasn't. It was as if his whole body had been dipped in some kind of fizzy awake potion, making him wanna move in every direction at once.

Ardenaline, Uncle Harry had called it. _Or was it aderallin?_ Teddy wasn't sure, except he knew it began with an A… _Anderlin?_

Anyway… Whatever it was called, it had hit them both hard; none of them really used to being around so many people in such a cramped space — all the food, all the presents, all the joyful and excited voices talking over each other, joking, cheering, laughing, singing…

After all that, it felt like Uncle Harry's house was even more quiet than usual.

It came again, three sharp knocks. _Rat-a-tat_.

"Teddy…?" came Uncle Harry's voice from the kitchen. "Can you go see who that is?"

Eager to please, Teddy ran to the big front bay window in the sitting room, the perfect place to get a look at the front steps and— the unexpected late-night visitor standing there, peering back at Teddy over the rim of his thin-framed half-moon spectacles. Teddy's eyes went wide as he realised just who was standing outside their door.

"It's Santa!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Uncle Harry said, incredulous.

"It's Santa," Teddy yelled again, grinning broadly as he waved back to the white-bearded man in his significant red-and-white outfit.

"No, you're kidding," Harry said, his laugh prompting Teddy to leave the visitor unguarded to go talk some sense into his godfather.

"M'not," he said defiantly as he positioned himself in the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "it's really him."

Uncle Harry turned away from the stove where he'd been whisking the chocolate in its saucepan. "Teddy, please… There's no way Santa is—"

"Yes, there is," Teddy insisted, glaring up at his incorrigible godfather. Was it really so hard to believe? Why couldn't Uncle Harry just trust him?

"You mean to tell me there's someone out there dressed as San—"

"No, no one's 'dressed as Santa'. It's _him_, it's really him." Uncle Harry opened his mouth to protest again, but this time Teddy cut him off before he even had time to inhale. "I should know, right? I just met him the other day, didn't I?"

"It's—?" Uncle Harry faltered, blinked, faltered again. "Y-You sure it's him?"

Teddy nodded, trying to wipe that frown off his uncle's face with an earnest look.

"The same man you met in Diagon Alley last week?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry," Teddy sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm sure."

"Then—" Harry inexplicably looked around the room, as if searching for something that could help him decide what to do. "Then, I guess… I guess you'd better let him in…"

"Yay!" Teddy grinned, turning on his heel and rushing off to open the front door.

"Merry Christmas, Teddy," Santa said in way of greeting.

The old man looked down at him and smiled broadly — that special kind of smile that overtakes its bearer's entire face, you know; mouth stretched wide, showing off brilliant white teeth; numerous tiny wrinkles spreading from the corners of his eyes; those silver-grey eyes glittering just as jolly and bright as the finest tinsel in town.

"Merry Christmas," Teddy said, reverently moving aside to let Santa enter the dimly lit hallway. "Sorry you had to wait so long, but Uncle Harry didn't believe me at first when I said it was you and then—"

"That's quite alright, my boy," Santa said, closing the door behind him. "It's rather chilly out there, though."

"Uncle Harry's making hot chocolate," Teddy said, "maybe you can have some, too."

Santa's face lit up from his words. "You think?"

"Yeah, he always makes loads. And, d'you know what?"

"What?" Santa breathed; eyes wide with excitement.

"He even said, because it's Christmas, I could get marshmallows on mine if I went and put my pyjamas on first."

"Marshmallows?" Santa mused and Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "Mmm… That sounds yummy, indeed."

"It is! Especially when they melt in the chocolate and— Did you bring your pyjamas, Santa?"

"Er…" Santa coughed, cheeks reddening. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Hmm… then you probably won't get any marshmallows on yours."

"Ah, what a shame… I really like those marshmallows…" Santa faltered, and Teddy followed his gaze to find Uncle Harry standing in the kitchen doorway. "Hi…" Santa said, his voice suddenly a little rough and breathless.

"Hi," Uncle Harry murmured. His cheeks were kinda rosy, and he had a very weird look on his face. "I thought you were—"

"—At work? Yes, I— It's been a looong day…" Santa moaned, placing a hand on the small of his back as if to emphasise his aching body. "You know, travelling all over the world in one day really takes its toll on—"

"Aw, poor you," Uncle Harry pouted, "then you better sit down for a while, Mr Claus. D'you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, that'd be lovely," Santa grinned.

"Perfect. I'll be with you in a moment," Harry said with a wink before retreating back into the kitchen.

"Come," Teddy said, smiling broadly as he ushered Santa into the sitting room.

He offered their guest a seat in the big cosy armchair next to the fireplace, thinking Santa would probably appreciate the warmth after being outside for so long. The burning yule log crackled merrily in the hearth, spreading its cosy auburn light over the rug and the seating area. In the corner, Uncle Harry's Christmas Tree stood proudly, showing off its fairy lights, its beautiful shining baubles and glittering tinsel and the numerous home-crafted garlands he and Teddy had made together out of multicoloured paper.

"So, Teddy," Santa said as he'd sat down and stretched his legs towards the fire, one ankle leisurely placed over the other, "have you had a good Christmas Day? Did you get what you wished for?"

"Yeah, I did," Teddy said from where he'd propped himself up in one corner of the sofa. "Both the broom and the book — thank you so much! And the others got theirs as well, only…" Teddy bit his lower lip.

"Only…?"

"Only, not Uncle Harry…"

Teddy knew his wish for his godfather had been rather unusual, and Santa had even said he probably wouldn't be able to— But… _Wait__…_

"Is that why you're here?" Teddy said wide-eyed, sweeping his gaze all over the room trying to figure out where Santa could've stowed away a grownup-sized present. "Have you found him a—?"

"—No, not yet," Santa said, shaking his head.

Teddy felt his shoulders lowering in disappointment and he hugged his knees tight to his chest, placing his chin on top as he stared into the dancing flames of the fire.

"You know, Teddy," Santa said softly, "What you wished for, for your uncle… Those kinds of gifts are usually a little tricky to…"

"Yeah, you already told me," Teddy sighed, glancing at Santa who looked at him thoughtfully, "how hard it'd be to wrap…"

"Yeah, but… not only because of that," Santa said, curving one corner of his mouth into a wry smile. "You know, I can't just pick any guy to be his boyfriend, can I? No, we need to find the right one — and that's not always as easy as it may sound."

"How?" Teddy breathed. "How do we find the right one?"

"Well, I've been thinking…" Santa said, absentmindedly twirling a long lock of his white beard between his slender fingers, "and I have an idea, but…"

Santa's idea was apparently supposed to remain a mystery, though, because just then Uncle Harry finally decided to enter the room with three large cups of hot chocolate floating in the air before him.

Teddy sat up and crossed his legs, accepting one of the cups as it came to hover in front of him. Cradling it in both hands, he watched with satisfaction as his mini marshmallows melted from the heat of the beverage below; morphing into a sweet creamy island in its very own delicious sea.

Santa got marshmallows in his chocolate too, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing his pyjamas, and whenever he took a sip from his cup, some of it got stuck in his moustache.

Santa asked Teddy about his day and Teddy told him — about the Burrow, about all the people, and the food, and the presents, and everything else he could think of — almost forgetting about his cup of chocolate in his eagerness to relate everything that had happened. Santa listened, nodded, hummed, and drank his chocolate; all the while sending furtive glances Uncle Harry's way.

Uncle Harry on his part sat mostly quiet, seemingly as dazed as Teddy by the presence of their unexpected guest and barely able to tear his eyes away from the legendary man for more than bare seconds at a time.

Teddy wondered what grandma 'Dromeda would say if she knew Santa was here; itched from the urge to kneel in front of the fire and call her right this very minute, just to tell her. He didn't, though, figuring Santa would probably find it strange if he did, but Teddy promised himself he'd tell her as soon as humanly possible.

Instead, he drank his chocolate as slowly as he could manage, feebly trying to avoid the unavoidable — being forced to head upstairs and go to bed. He wanted to sit here forever; wanted this day to never, ever end.

But little by little, Teddy felt his world starting to go fuzzy around the edges. It had been a long day, after all, full of excitement and commotion — and, yeah, it was way past his bedtime. Just— how could he possibly go to sleep when Santa was here, drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire in Uncle Harry's sitting room?

"Hey, cutie cub?" Uncle Harry's voice stirred the haze in his mind. "Time for bed."

"No, I don' wanna…" Teddy groaned, pouting as his godfather took the empty cup from his hands and put it down on the sofa table.

"But it's really late, darling, and you're practically asleep already." Uncle Harry carded his hand through Teddy's unruly hair, brushing some stray locks from his forehead. "Come on, I can carry you if you want…"

Teddy nodded and reluctantly wrapped his arms around Uncle Harry's neck, letting the man lift him up in his arms and carry him upstairs. He was dimly aware of the Cleaning Charm that was cast on his teeth after he'd been tucked in, already halfway to dreamland by the time Uncle Harry whispered _Sweet dreams, cutie cub_ from over by the door.


	4. TRACK4 - I Saw Harry Kissing Santa Claus

"G'night, Uncle Harry," Teddy murmured, unheard, into the darkness.

Uncle Harry really was the best person ever. If anyone deserved to get their wish, it was him. Santa's words echoed in Teddy's mind.

_You know, I can__'t just pick any guy… We need to find the right one…_

_Wait__…!_

Santa had said _we_ \- '_We_ need to find…' Santa needed Teddy's help.

He sat up straight, all tiredness gone in a flash and all the cogs in his brain moving at once.

Who'd be the perfect boyfriend for Uncle Harry? Someone sweet and kind, for sure. Someone smart and funny. And if Teddy could have any say in it, preferably someone who also liked hanging out with Teddy. Someone who didn't already have a boyfriend or a girlfriend of his own. Someone like…

_Yes!_

Suddenly Teddy knew exactly who'd be the perfect boyfriend for his godfather. (Honestly, now he came to think of it, he'd probably known it all along.) But he needed to tell Santa, or—

Teddy was on his feet before his mind had time to say another word. If he were lucky, Santa was still downstairs. If he were lucky, he could still be able to help Santa fulfil his wish.

Putting on his slippers as fast as he could, Teddy slunk out of his room and crept over the landing towards the stairs. The murmured voices grew clearer as he came closer, incoherent sounds transforming into understandable words as he reached the railing and dropped down on his knees, trying to discern the grownups' doings before making his presence known.

Santa and Uncle Harry seemed to have transferred to the kitchen, a room Teddy couldn't see from where he sat since its door was directly under him. He could hear their voices well enough, though; Uncle Harry's familiar tones, low and comforting; Santa's deep baritone, smooth and amused.

Santa was the one talking at the moment.

"…get you for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I know, He told me… I'm…"

Uncle Harry's voice sounded a little strained. Santa's on the other hand, sounded more confident, more mischievous.

"You know, I was thinking…"

Santa went silent, and Teddy held his breath waiting for him to continue. Eventually, Uncle Harry gave voice to his curiosity.

"What were you…?"

"Well… You know, your godson has this cousin…" _Is Santa talking about__…? _"This amazing, brilliant and terribly attractive cousin…" _Yeah, sounds like him, alright_, Teddy smiled. "I think his name is Drago? Or Drake?" _'Draco', Santa, it's 'Draco'…_ "Well, something like that… Anyway — ever met him?"

"Yeah…" Uncle Harry's answer sounded more like a sigh than an actual word.

"What would you say if…?" _If what?_ Teddy desperately wanted to know.

Harry's voice was trembling as he asked, "D'you think he'd be interested?"

"Maybe… I could probably persuade him if you…"

"Y-You could?"

"Yeah, most definitely…"

"Then, by all means, be my guest…"

"Thought I already were…"

The conversation downstairs died down and Teddy itched to find out what was happening between the two. If he could just make it a couple of steps down the stairs he'd be able to peek through the poles and—

"Can't believe how genuine you look. How did you—?"

"Ageing potion."

"How long until…?"

"Maybe a quarter of an hour…"

Teddy leaned down, finally catching sight of the two men standing in the middle of the kitchen floor, standing close enough to touch, standing close enough for Uncle Harry to card his fingers through Santa's long white beard.

"And what if I can't wait that long?" Uncle Harry murmured.

Santa's breath caught in his throat before he said, "What makes you think I can?"

_Oh, dear Merlin__… Did they just…?_

Wide-eyed, Teddy promptly stood and sneaked back to his room.

— ¤ O ¤ —

Teddy was the only one up and about when the green flames of the international Floo call flared in the hearth the next morning.

"Grandma!"

"Oh, hi there, Teddy. Did you have a good day yesterday?"

"Yeah, the best! You should've been here, grandma. Santa came, and—"

When he'd woken up this morning, Teddy had been almost certain the whole Santa visit had been a dream. He had been awfully tired after returning from the Burrow, after all, and— But then he'd found Santa's coat discarded on the first-floor landing outside Uncle Harry's room, and his hat and gloves strewn on the kitchen table downstairs, and—

"Did he, now?"

"Yeah, he did! And Uncle Harry made us all hot chocolate, and Santa got marshmallows in his, even though he didn't have his pyjamas on, and then—"

Grandma chuckled, her smile warm and bright, albeit slightly morphed by the long-distance connection. "And what happened then?"

"—then I saw Uncle Harry kissing Santa Claus."

"You did?" grandma said, her eyes widening and her voice almost loud enough to drown out the dual choking sound coming from the hall behind Teddy's back.

"Yeah, I did," Teddy nodded, distracted by the unexpected sounds.

He turned his head around to find Uncle Harry standing in the doorway in his pyjamas, his glasses askew and his jaw dark and unshaven, his hair more ruffled than Teddy's ever seen it. Behind him stood a long platinum-blond man, hugging Uncle Harry's waist from behind with his strong slender arms, his chin propped up on Harry's shoulder and his usually so pale skin rosy over his high cheekbones and around his mouth and neck.

"Cousin Draco!?"

"Hey, sunshine," Cousin Draco smiled.

"When did…? How…?" Teddy's eyes widened when it all suddenly became clear to him. "Santa brought you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, something like that," Cousin Draco chuckled.

Uncle Harry cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly. "Would you mind if he stayed for breakfast?"

"No," Teddy grinned, "I wouldn't mind if he stayed forever."

"I don't know," Harry smirked, "Maybe if we're lucky, he will."

Cousin Draco bent down to kiss Uncle Harry on the neck, right under his ear, whispering something only they could hear before nipping Uncle Harry's earlobe.

Uncle Harry grinned, looking happier than Teddy'd ever seen him, and Teddy sent a grateful thought to Santa Claus for making all his Christmas wishes come true.


End file.
